perdida en sus ojos
by MeEsCool
Summary: "Ese dia empezo todo. Mi burbuja se empezó a debilitar, tenía peligro de ahogarme. Era el inicio de otra vida, y no podía regresar, ni aunque quisiera." Annabeth se pierde en los ojos verdes de Percy desde la primera vez que los vio, encuentra algo dentro de ellos que pensó que nunca volvería a creer. Un romance entre los dos semidioses todos adoramos, contado de otra manera! AU
1. Prologo

**DISCLAIMER: Obra de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

Sus ojos verdes, hermosos, los que adoraba. No me lo podía creer. Entre en pánico, algo que nunca debe de suceder conmigo. Soy fuerte, pero era demasiado. Podía sentir su voz llamarme pero no supe si lo soñé, porque de repente todo se puso negro.

* * *

><p><em>Un mes antes<em>

-¡Ya me voy pa!- Le grite a mi padre antes de salir de la casa, espere un poco.

-¡Si, cuidate!- Lo oí responder, cerré la puerta y me eche a andar a la escuela.

Era un dia normal en la ciudad de San Francisco. Mi padre era el maestro de historia de la Universidad de San Francisco, normalmente me llevaba a la escuela de paso a su trabajo, pero hoy tuvo descanso y ahora tengo que caminar.

La escuela no me quedaba tan lejos, y no había mucha gente. Yo vivía en las orillas de la ciudad.

Pase por un parque y percate de unos columpios. Me recordé que siempre venía a jugar aquí con mis padres. Hasta que el accidente paso. Cerré mis ojos, no era necesario recordar.

Seguí caminando, pensé en lo aburrido que iba ser la escuela hoy porque cierta amiga tenia cita para ir al dentista.

Iba cabizbaja observando mis tenis. Necesitan una lava... _MMMPH_. Me hubiera caído para atrás pero un par de manos fuertes me detuvieron.

-Cuidado.- Escuche una voz de un muchacho decir. Lo mire a la cara. Sentí que mi respiración se detuvo al ver un par de hermosos ojos verdes _¡Madre mia!_

Tenía el ceño fruncido y por poco pense que en serio mi mente hablo en voz alta. Pero no yo ni habia dicho ni 'pio'. Y solo me le quedé viendo.

El muchacho de repente me sonrió.

-Hasta luego- lo oí decir y siguió caminando.

Me di cuenta que se había ido y que yo estaba parada como una idiota. Y eso era, y seguramente el muchacho también lo pensaba.

Pero nunca lo habia visto antes, ¿de donde era? ¿quien era? ¡Diablos! ni siquiera lo vi bien. Si lo viera en la calle no lo reconocería, sólo sus ojos.

Ya cálmate pensé, mi color favorito es verde y no es el primer persona quien he visto con ojos verdes.

Seguí mi camino a la escuela pero más rápido, ya se me hacia tarde.

* * *

><p>Ese dia empezo todo.<p>

Mi burbuja se empezó a debilitar, tenía peligro de ahogarme.

Era el inicio de otra vida, y no podía regresar, ni aunque quisiera.

**Hola! soy MeEsCool, este prologo lo edite, y tambien el capitulo 1, muchas gracias por leer valen mil! Amm es mi primer Fanfic que he hecho perdon si esta muy mal xD | n.n MeEsCool**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Okay este capítulo y el anterior se editaron, no volverá suceder, y solo corregi los errores ortográficos, perdon, perdon!**

**Gracias por leer valen más que MIL ;) y por los comentarios, eso vale más de un millón!**

**Saludos! (Kari espero que estes leyendo esto)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto es mío (carita triste) sino del ingenioso Rick Riordan (asi se escribe verdad?)**

Ya iban a cerrar la puerta del colegio pero logré meter mi pie en la puerta. El vigilante me miro feo, yo le hice un cara de inocente y me dejo entrar.

Fui deprisa a mi primera clase y justo cuando me senté, entro la maestra de ingles.

-¿Porque tan tarde prima?- Escuche a Jason susurrarme desde un lado mío.

-Callate-

-¿Y Piper?- me pregunto. Piper era mi mejor amiga, y ahora sospecho que me la quiere quitar.

-Fue al doctor-

-¿Por?-

-Por que te ve a diario, por eso- le respondí desesperada.

-¡Oye!- se hizo el ofendido.

-Callate o le digo que te mueres por ella- le rete viéndolo a la cara. Me envió un mirada asesina pero se callo.

Observe mi primo, su cabello era rubio como el mio pero tenia ojos azules como el cielo. Era atractivo...según Piper, y listo, más alto. Tal vez era el más inteligente de la clase, aparte de yo claro.

Abrí mi mochila y saque mi cuaderno, y me puse a dibujar figuras.

-Clase- dijo la maestra agarrando mi atención.

-Tenemos un nuevo alumno, y estará con ustedes por el resto del semestre- continuó la maestra.

Levante mi ceja, no había un 'alumno nuevo' en frente. La maestra se dio cuenta al ver nuestros caras de confundidos.

-¡Percy! pasa no te quedes en la puerta.- la maestra dijo enojada a la puerta. Entró un muchacho. Lo primero que noté fue su cabello. Negro como la noche sin una luna, pero brilloso. Mi imaginaba como de suave se ha de sentir.

Traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta anaranjado que tenía el eslogan 'Yo soy COOL'. Fruncí mis cejas. ¿Enserio? pense a mi misma. Era alto, delgado pero fuerte. Su cabello cubría sus ojos.

Se quedó parado enfrente, note que quería mover su mano como en forma de saludo pero mejor se detuvo. Pasó un largo rato hasta que la maestra dijo algo.

-¡Pues no te quedes ahí parado!- exclamó la maestra,-El tiempo pasa y no me hago más joven, ve a sentarte a lado de Leo.- la maestra apuntó hacia el fondo el salon. Yo estaba dos filas enfrente de Leo. Era de piel moreno y su cabello café obscuro era algo chino.

No lo conocía muy bien, solo sabía que era el payaso del salon y uno de los mejores amigos de Jason. Tenía un presentimiento que el muchacho nuevo y Leo se iban a llevar muy bien.

-Amm maestra... ¿no me tienes que presentar primero?- preguntó el muchacho.¿ Que no se llamaba Percy?

La maestra hizo una cara de desesperada y dijo-El nuevo alumno se llama Percy Jackson, estara con ustedes el resto del año, ahora toma asiento Percy- La maestra le envió una mirada fea, Percy no sabia con cual maestra se metía.

El pelinegro, se dirigió a su lugar. Cuando paso por mi lugar noté algo familiar de el. Como si ya lo conocía. Me tense.

Jason me habló -¿Annabeth?-.

-¿Que?- le respondí distraída.

-Ah, sigues allí- se rio, lo voltee a ver.

-¿Que es tan chistoso?-

-Nada- dijo inocentemente. Me le quedé viendo, mi primo a veces era un poco loco.

Me puse a rayar mi libreta mientras la maestra estaba explicando la clase sobre la tarea. Antes de haberme dado cuenta, había dibujado un par de ojos.

Y si... me gire hacia donde estaba sentado el nuevo alumno. Estaba a un lado de Leo, y me estaba viendo. Antes de que advirtiera su mirada logre ver sus ojos.

Eran los mismos que vi esta mañana.

Era la misma persona.

Me voltee hacia el frente. Lo malo era que mi primo me noto.

-¡Apenas lo conoces, y ya te gusta!- me exclamó con un susurro.

Me puse roja, claro que no me gustaba, yo no era así. El amor no era para mi. No soy buena para eso.

-Claro que no, y cállate- le dije en voz baja pero sería.

Note Jason suspirar -Yo que me había emocionado- dijo.

Si no fuera porque la maestra nos estaba viendo con cara de 'si siguen haciendo ruido les rompo el cuello', le hubiera lanzado mi lápiz al tonto de mi maestra se volteo, sonrei, los dioses estaban de mi lado hoy, avente mi lápiz a la cabeza de mi primo. Justo arriba de la oreja.

-¡OW!- exclamó mi primo adolorido, se empezó a sobar su cabeza.

-Jason Grace- la maestra se le quedo viendo- Podrías no hacer ruido estamos en clase.

-Si maestra- Jason dijo, ya no me molesto por el resto de la clase.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en una mesa sola en la cafetería. Normalmente solo me sentaba con Piper pero hoy me tocaba andar sola.<p>

Vi que Jason estaba con sus amigos. Estaba con Leo, y otros én se juntaba con Luke. Hace dos años que me quería llevar a una cita. No era tan mal, digo era rubio y de ojo azul como Jason solo que era un poco más alto. En pocas palabras era atractivo.

Note que Luke me estaba observando, tal vez sigue enojado por las veces que le dije que no.

Y era simplemente porque no sentía algo especial por el. Ni sabia como era eso, el amor. El único amor que conocía era el que tenía por mis padres. Y uno de ellos ya no esta.A veces hubiera preferido que ella se hubiera salvado y no yo.

Regrese mi vista mi comida, tente el fracaso de arroz con mi tenedor.

-¿Te importa si me siento aquí?- escuche un muchacho hablar. El muchacho más bien.

Levante mi vista y vi a Percy parado enfrente con su charola. Sus ojos verdes brillaban. Note que alzó una ceja y me di cuenta que no había dicho nada. Senti sonrojarme.

-Amm... no- respondí. Por alguna razón mi cerebro actuaba un poco lento hoy.

Se sentó y dijo- Has mejorado un poco- mientras metió una cucharada de arroz en su boca. Eww como podía tragarse eso? Unos segundos después hizo una mueca y dejó su tenedor en el plato.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Como que he mejorado?- Le pregunte confusa.

-Ya no tengo hambre- dijo empujando su charola a un lado. Me miró - ¿Que?-

-Me acabas de decir 'haz mejorado' ¿a que te refieres?-

-¡Oh! talvez se te olvido. Es que en la manana 'cierta' persona se tropezó conmigo y en vez de disculparse solo se me quedó viendo como si fuera un alien. Supuse que eras muda- Me sonrió, sus ojos esperando mi reacción. Uh Oh pensé.

Continuó hablando -Pero como hoy en inglés te vi hablando con alguien, pensé 'ah entonces no es muda', te llamas Annabeth, ¿verdad?- Ladeo su cabeza, noté que se había inclinado a mi. Su cabello se movió hacia un lado, escasamente cubriendo sus ojos. Eran un hermoso color verde.

-¿Tengo algo en el cabello?- me pregunto. Sentí sonrojarme por la décima vez en el dia.

-¡Si! digo no, me llamo Annabeth- le respondí, tratando de entender que tenía mi mente hoy en dia.

-Yo soy Percy-

Alce un ceja, por lo visto era un poco distraído.

-Ya lo se.- dije obviamente.

-¡Percy!- escuche alguien gritarle. Los dos nos giramos a ver. Venia de la mesa de Jason. El que grito era Leo. Estaba parado y apuntaba a un asiento entre el y Jason.

Percy solo sacudió su cabeza indicando que no. Deje caer mi boca. Percy se volteo a verme.

-¿Que?- me pregunto

-¿Por que no te vas con ellos?- le pregunté

-Estoy contigo- dijo como si fuera obvio. Me sonrió. Frunci mis cejas, ¿que se cree? Y porque cuando dijo 'estoy contigo' me sentí diferente. Tenia que detenerlo.

-¿Y? no eres mi amigo, puedes irte- le dije irritada. Su sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Vaya, creo que lo dije un poco fuerte.

-¿Que tal si quiero ser tu amigo?- me contradijo.

El timbre me salvo. Percy hizo un cara, pero se levantó.

-Pues luego nos vemos, no te desharás de mi tan facilmente- me juro, se veía un poco optimista a pesar de todo.

Por alguna razon me senti un poco de decepción. Y no sabía si era por que me iba seguir molestando o porque se fue sin mi. Sacudí mi cabeza. Ya me estaba volviendo loca. No debería de dejar mi guardia baja. Me levante y tire mi comida en el basurero, note que Luke me miraba desde su lugar.

Lo mejor era solo ir a clases y distraer mi cabeza con una clase que requería toda mi concentration. Matemáticas. Ugh.

**Aqui dejo el capítulo, oh este es el primero, muchas gracias por leer! | n.n MeEsCool**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Okay edite los primeros capitulos, solo corregi ortografia! Solo eso!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase y etc etc le pertenecen a Rick Riordan, yo solo escribo un fanfic, terrible fanfic con horrores ortograficos x.x**

Por suerte casi no me molesto en el resto del dia. Casi.

-¡Annabeth!- escuche cierta persona gritarme. Gruñi, lo que me faltaba. -¡Espera!-

Me gire para esperarlo. Era la hora de la salida y ya me iba para mi casa. Se echó a correr los últimos metros y se paro enfrente de mi, note que estaba un poco más alto que yo. Sin poder detenerme alce mi vista. Vi sus ojos, me les quede viendo hasta que me di cuenta que solo estabamos ahi parados.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunté pacientemente, bajando la vista.

-Vaya... eres rápida... pensé que no te alcanzaria- dijo entre jadeos de aire; sin responder mi pregunta, como siempre.

-¿Que quieres Jackson?- Le pregunté de nuevo. Cruce mis brazos, esta vez un poco irritada por alguna extrana razon.

-No te enojes - me aviso -Sólo quería caminar contigo, creo que nuestras casas pasan por la misma dirección.

Alce una ceja y deje caer mis brazos a los lados y lo mire a la cara -Cuando te tropezaste conmigo ibas en el camino contrario- le apunte.

Se puso rojo y miró hacia suelo, se veía tan adora... gracioso, se veía gracioso no adorable haciendo eso; me dijo -Es que cuando iba a la escuela me equivoque de direccion-

Alzó su cara, otra vez esos ojos me cautivaron.

-Y choque contigo, cuando seguiste caminando me di cuenta de que tal vez ibas al escuela, y me acordé en ese momento que era hacia el norte no el sur a donde me tenía que ir- me dijo agarrándose el cuello luego se rió, tenía una linda risa, eso no lo niego.

-¡Pero te acordaste!- me dijo emocionado casi brinque por su entusiasmo, agacho su cabeza hacia mí, noté que su cabello negro brillaba con el sol, y sentí sus ojos atraerme. Pude sentir estar más roja que un tomate- Sabía que te cautivaba- me susurro guiñandome el ojo. ¡Ugh! ¿Otra vez con esto? ¿que se creía? ¿Diciendo que lo cautivaba? Sentí enojarme.

Le envie una mirada furiosa y me voltee, echando andar a mi casa.

-¡Oye! Perdón, era una broma- Me dijo,agarrándome del brazo.

-¡Pues a mi no me gustan las bromas!- le grité enfurecida, jalando mi brazo.

Me soltó enseguida, vi que lo sorprendí un poco o tal vez herí por el tono de mi voz. Tal vez exagere un poco, no supe cómo de fuerte grite, y si alguien nos veía, no me importaba.

-P...pero y...yo - empezó a decir pero lo interrumpi.

-Mira, yo no soy una persona muy sociable que digamos... lo siento- dije mirando al suelo, Levanté mi cara y dije -Me tengo que ir.- me voltee y me fui. No escuche nada, no me reclamo, tampoco me siguió.

La verdad mi parte razonable quería decirle que no me buscara, que me dejara en paz, que no quería ser su amiga, en pocas palabras dejarlo en claro. Pero no podía. Eran mentiras, porque el ya me tenía atrapada, y ahora estaba en peligro de salir lastimada o peor aún... lastimarlo.

* * *

><p>Azote la puerta cuando llegue a mi casa. Seguía enojada pero conmigo misma. Supe después de un rato que él no era el problema.<p>

-¡Hola!- me llama mi papa felizmente desde la cocina. Muy al contrario a lo que sentía en ese momento, frustración.

-Hey- le respondí pasando la cocina. Podía oler una rica aroma cuando pase. Me retrase unos pasos y me detuve en la puerta. Pude sentir relajarme un poco con la aroma, me sentía en casa. - ¿Qué haces?- le pregunté.

-Ummm, nada en especial, solo pollo frito con la receta secreta de tu abuelo- me respondió no quitando su vista del pollo en la estufa. Mi padre era excelente con la comida, como mi abuelo, que en paz descanse. Lamentablemente a mi no me heredaron esos genes. En serio, solo dos minutos sola en la cocina y ya había un incendio.

De hecho mi padre hubiera sido un gran chef aunque el dice que su vocación es la enseñanza y la historia bla bla bla. De hecho, entiendo muy bien porque mi madre se enamoro de mi padre. Digo sabe cocinar y es inteligente. Y tambien no esta tan feo. Se ve bien a sus cuarenta tantos anios.

Lo único que heredé de él fue el cabello rubio y espero que el cerebro. Mientras de mi madre, lo unico que recibi de ella fueron sus sus ojos grises. _Grises... sin color... sin vida... _

Justo como se encuentra ahora... sin vida.

Mi padre me distrajo de mi cabeza -¿Y tú?- preguntó, había dejado a un lado su pollo.

-¿Yo que?- le pregunte confundida.

-Pues note que querías derribar la puerta- me dijo, se veía un poco preocupado, esperaba una buena explicación.

-Ummm...- ¿que le digo? ¿que me enoje porque un muchacho quería ser mi amigo? ¿que tenía miedo de querer algo más? Ahora que lo pienso, hasta a mi me parece tonto el idea.

Así que dije lo primero que me vino a mente.

-La regla- dije simplemente con inocencia -Tu sabes como nos ponemos las mujeres en estos días, ¿no?- le rete.

Me miro confundido, tal vez ni sabía de qué hablaba.

-¿Que no paso hace una semana?- me pregunto. Me puse roja. _¡¿Que?!_

-¡Pa!- exclame avergonzada. Era muy distinto fingir admitir que te pasaba a que alguien adivinara cuando te paso.

-¿Que? Hace una semana compra-a- no lo deje terminar.

-¡UGH!- exclamé antes de marcharme a mi cuarto.

Iba en medio camino por las escaleras cuando mi padre gritó -¡Está bien, te lo dejo pasar, bajas en un rato a comer!-

-¡Sí!- le respondí fuerte para que me escuchara.

Grandioso, ahora mi padre sabía de mi periodo. Solo faltaba que me diera la 'plática'. Ugh solo de pensarlo siento escalofríos.

Llegue a mi cuarto y dejé mi mochila a un lado de mi puerta. Mi cuarto era normal, una cama, un mueble para mi ropa, y una mesita de noche. Deje mi suelo en el piso a un lado de la puerta y me acosté en la cama. Me quede ahi un rato, solo observando el techo blanco, sin nada que hacer.

'¿Y si quiero ser tu amigo?', me vino ala mente la voz de Percy, cerré los ojos. '¡Pero te acordaste!' se puso feliz porque me recordé de lo de la manana. Estábamos tan cerca, y al idiota se le ocurre guiñar un ojo, decirme que el me cautivaba. Ahí fue donde se pasó, me sentí en peligro y supo que yo era vulnerable. O eso creí, al menos que estuviera bromeando.

Te dijo que era una broma… oí una parte pequeña de mi decirme. Suspire.

De todos modos le tenía miedo. Porque... porque me hablara de la nada. ¿Que tenía yo de interesante? Era seria, un poco orgullosa. No se ve como una persona con esas características. El... el era especial.

Yo era normal, nada especial. Solo era Annabeth Chase la nina de los ojos grises... sin color... sin vida.

**Fin de otro capitulo. Ummm no se si estan muy cortos. Ustedes diganme, algunas sugerencias? Comenterios, Porfa! | n.n MeEsCool **


	4. Capitulo 3

**Aqui esta otro capitulo, esta un poco más largo.**

**Dato que les quiero compartir, yo dibuje la portada de este fic (edite un poco con pic monkey para que se viera bien... okay un monton, pero hice el dibujo del ojo, eso ha de contar no?)**

**Muchas muchas muchas GRACIAS por los 'reviews', bueno les dejo, Saludos ! :)**

**Disclaimer: No mío, sino de Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson y los Héroes del Olimpo **

Estaba parada en la calle, me sentía perdida. Estaba llena de gente, extraños. Pero no les ponia atencion. Todo era tan confuso a mi alrededor. No sabia a donde iba. No tenía idea de porqué estaba ahí. Empecé a caminar, luego a trotar hasta que me heche correr. Luego sus ojos me aparecieron. De repente él estaba parado enfrente de mi. No supe como no choque con el, un momento estaba corriendo y al siguiente estabamos el y yo parados. Frente a frente. De repente dio un paso atrás. Yo no quería que se fuera... quería que se quedara. Pero no podía hablar. Dio otro paso hacia atrás y yo estiré mi brazo para detenerlo y…

Me desperté de repente. Mi cuarto estaba oscuro, voltee a ver mi reloj 11:59. Respire ondo. Todavía no eran las doce. Me levanté de mi cama y prendí la luz de mi cuarto. Fui al baño y abrí el grifo del agua. Me moje la cara. Me miré en el espejo. Mi cabello estaba enredado.

Solo es un sueño… pensó mi parte razonable de mi mente, él te importa, no hay regreso ¡y tu lo sabes!, respondió la parte más pequeña de mi conciencia pero con voz fuerte.

Apague el grifo. Seque mi cara con una toalla y me regrese a mi cama.

* * *

><p>El dia siguiente llegue más pronto al escuela, encontré a Piper ya sentada en el lugar al lado mío.<p>

-¡Hola!- me saludo Piper. Ella era mi mejor amiga. Era una muchacha muy bella por dentro y por fuera, no importaba si usara unos pants, tenis y una playera super grande. Siempre se veia genial. Su cara no engaña a nadie.

Sus ojos eran un pocos raros, un día eran verdes, otro dia cafés hasta azules, dependiendo de la luz que hay. Su cabello era un hermoso color castaño, siempre lo traía con trenzas. Un dia dos, otro día suelto y con una o dos trenzas. Y lo mejor era que ella encontraba la manera de emplear plumas en su cabello y verse bien. Como una moderna india americana.

-Hola- salude, me deje caer en mi silla.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Piper.

-Si si- dije tratando de evitar un tema que no quería discutir y le pregunte -¿Y tu, como te fue con el doctor... o fuiste al dentista? Ya no supe.-

-Ah... pues fui al doctor, solo el chequeo normal, nada grave- dijo- ¿Me extrañaste?- casi hago una cara pero me detuve a medias, si me vio no supe porque abrió más los ojos y me pregunto -¿Y Jason? ¿El me extraño? ¿Se dio cuenta que no estaba?- se veía preocupada.

Alce una ceja, ¿en serio? Vio mi expresión y se rió.

-¡No te creas! Estaba bromeando- dijo, me reí también. Mi amiga admitio que le gustaba Jason desde que la conoci. No entiendo por que no han salido, ya van a cumplir diecisiete años y no dan un solo paso. Digo los veo más dispuestos que yo. Aunque lo odiaba admitir, eran el uno para el otro. Decidí ser honesta.

- Pues pregunto por ti ayer- le dije viendo hacia el frente. Pude escuchar a mi mejor amiga casi caerse de la silla de la emoción.

-¡¿En serio?!- me pregunto, la voltee a ver. Siempre me divertia como se emocionaba por mi primo, se parecía como una niña de tres años a quien le prometieron el unicornio de la tienda para su cumpleanos. Mmmm... me pregunto como se pondrá el día de su cumpleaños.

-¡Cuentamelo todoo!- me ordenó, agarrandome de los hombros, dándome un susto.

-¡Esta bien! esta bien, relájate y suelta que casi me arrancas los brazos- me soltó - Aveces me das miedo- murmuré.

-Pero aun asi me quieres- dijo viéndome con ojos inocentes.

Suspire -Tu y tus emociones, no se cuando me acostumbrare- la mire, oh si se me olvidaba Jason -Bueno ayer llegue tarde, y Jason me dijo- trate de mimicar la voz grave de un hombre -'Porque tan tarde prima'- Piper me interrumpió.

-El no habla así...-

-No me interrumpas- dije poniendo mi mano ante su cara, ya no dijo nada -Gracias, ¿donde iba? ¡Ah sí! el me pregunto por que llegue tarde y yo le respondí 'Callate' y el me dijo '¿Y Piper?' y yo le respondí 'Fue al doctor' y me dijo '¿Por?'...-

-Awww, que lindo- interrumpió Piper, mas emocionada. Vi que sus ojos se le agrandaron y brillaban.

-Todavía no acabo- le dije secamente.

-Claro continúa-

-Y le respondí 'Porque te ve a diario, por eso'- vi como Piper dejó caer su boca.

-Hija de tu...- Piper empezó, normalmente no llega a la parte de 'madre'. Vi que no estaba feliz conmigo.

-Y él dijo '¡Oye!' y lo amenazó diciéndole '¡Cállate o le digo que te mueres por ella!'- termine diciendo.

Piper cambio de una leona furiosa a un ¿koala adorable?, no se un animal adorable es lo que me imagine.

-¿Se muere por mi?- me pregunto en voz baja, tenía sus manos sobre su pecho.

Mire hacia la puerta, gracias a dios no ha llegado Jason ni 'el'...

-Pues se callo...- inferi, ladeando mi cabeza, miré a mi mejor amiga -eso ha de contar mucho-

Cerró sus ojos, sonrió y alzó su puño en signo de victoria. Me rei. Note que primo iba entrando.

-Romeo tonto a las tres- susurre. Piper me miro confundida.

-Qué dirección es a las... Oh... uh- me detuve las ganas de reir.

Jason se sentó a un lado mío.

-Hola niña- me saludó luego miró a Piper- ¡Hola Piper! me entere que fuiste al doctor... uh... ¿Piper?-

Hasta yo me voltee a ver a mi amiga, era un milagro que ignorara a mi primo. Estaba viendo anonada hacia la puerta.

-¡El... esta... guapo!- dijo bajo su aliento. ¿Que? ¿Quien? Jason no estaba en la puerta. Me fije hacia atrás. No había llegado Leo. ¿Se hizo un 'look'? ¿O que? Mi corazón dio brinco cuando me di cuenta quien más faltaba. Oh no, oh no. No supe si era porque 'él' había llegado o porque a Piper le parecía guapo. Es porque llegó, mensa, obviamente no estás celosa escuche ese pequeño pedazo de mi consciente expresarse. Últimamente me ha estado molestando mucho.

Me voltee hacia el frente, ya iba pasar por mi lugar. Se detuvo un milisegundo cuando pasó a mi lado y me tense. ¿Le pido perdón? ¿Me olvido de lo de ayer? ¿Le

sigo ignorando? ¡Aargh! ¿Pero que quiero yo?

Pero siguió a su lugar. Note mis músculos destensar poco a poco. Inhale aire.

-¿Annabeth estas bien?- voltee a ver a Piper, no se veía preocupada. Me sentí confundida, ¿porque estaba sonriendo?

-Lo siento Piper, pero Annabeth ya te lo gano- susurro mi primo. Me puse roja.

Antes de que dijera algo Piper se rió -Hay por dios, esta guapo pero prefiero ojos azules- dijo alzando la mano como si espantara una mosca. Dos segundos después se dio cuenta de su error. Poco a poco un rubor le llenaba las mejillas.A pesar de mi humor me heche a reir.

-D-digo- Piper empezó a tartamudear -o sea a-azul es bonito… así que tus ojos son bonitos...-se puso más roja de lo que estaba, mi primo dejó su caer su boca y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que casi no le cabían en su enorme cabeza, reí más fuerte- p-pero... o sea...¡Ugh! ¡Annabeth deja de reirte!- me regaño.

-P-perdon, e-es que t-tu expresión- trate de explicar entre alientos -¡de los dos!- me volvi a reir mas al ver mi primo tambien ponerse rojo. Piper escondió su cabeza debajo de sus brazos.

Mientras yo trataba de recuperarme.

Tome un gran respiro -Ah, eso fue divertido- sonreí a Piper, quien seguía escondida, y a Jason quien me miro confundido. Seguía rojo. Una risilla se me escapó. Me

voltee sin querer a verlo a 'él'. Alcance ver que me estaba viendo antes de que volteara su cabeza hacia Leo y le empezó hacer platica. Suspiré, estoy loca.

Mire hacia el frente. Gracias a dios llego la maestra. Al menos iba poder distraerme un poco.

* * *

><p>Durante la hora de la cafetería tampoco me hablo. Estaba sentada en la misma de siempre con Piper.<p>

Seguía humillada por lo de la manana.

-Soy una tonta- se lamentó por la duodécima vez.

Al principio me parecio chistoso. Luego empeze a sentirme mal por mi amiga. Aunque la verdad ya me estaba cansando. Digo tan solo podía con tantos sentimientos. 'El' seguía sin hablarme. 'No te desharás de mi tan facilmente' pensé, me deshice del recuerdo. Solo estaba hablando. No era cierto lo que me dijo ayer.

Note que Piper otra vez se escondió debajo de sus brazos.

-Piper… Piper… mira no te mortifiques…-

-Ugh…- la escuche murmurar.

-En serio no es para tanto, al menos fuiste sincera, digo ya diste tu iniciativa.- dije tratando de consolarla.

Alzó su cabeza. -¿Tu crees?-

-Absolutamente- respondí asintiendo mi cabeza.

-¿Y ahora que?- me pregunto.

-Pues solo es cosa de esperar… no te preocupes el no es un ingenuo-

-No… no lo es- dijo con un suspiro, volviendo a ser su misma. Digo cuando piensa en Jason.

Sonreí.

-Bueno, ya que eso paso… ¿A que se refiere Jason que tu ya te lo habías ganado?- me pregunto, vi una sonrisa maliciosa plasmada en su cara. Me puse roja.

-Quien sabe tal vez para que no hubiera competencia para tu 'amor', digo ya tiene suficiente con su timidez hacia ti y el tuyo- termine murmurando esperando que me creyera. De todos modos era verdad.

Piper alzó sus cejas.

-Enserio crees…- empezó, ya iba respirar en alivio, pero- oye no me cambies de tema, se muy bien que había otra cosa, Percy llegó desde ayer, lo se porque la maestra no lo presentó- diciendo lo ultimo para si misma como para verificarse.

No lo pude evitar -¿Entonces como sabes su nombre?- pregunte un poco irritada.

-Paso lista la maestra- dijo obviamente Piper.

-Oh- sentí ruborizarme.

A Piper se le escapó una risilla.

-¿Que?- le pregunte de nuevo irritada.

-Algo me dice que se conocen, oh…- se estaba explicando Piper, ignorando mi pregunta, vi que abrió sus bien sus ojos- oh... ¡le gustas y a ti te gusta!-

Piper puso sus manos juntas, otra vez ese brillo ridículo de los ojos.

-No me gusta- le dije aunque a mi misma me parecía una mentira.

- Lo adoras- me contradijo, ¡Ugh! gruñi, siguió hablando- se que te encantan los ojos verdes- ¿¡Que!?

-¿Cuando he dicho eso?- le pregunte confundida.

-Te gusta el verde-

-¡P-pero!- empecé.

-Pero nada, ahora tu dime si ya se conocen y cuéntame TODO- me ordenó.

La mire confundida.

-¿Como?- La verdad no la entendía.

- Así como yo cuando hablo sobre Jason- me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Para ella lo era. Par mi era extremo.

-No hablare como tu- dije como última palabra.

Vi que quiso oponerse pero al fin dijo -Ok, va ya suelta, a tu manera-

Respire ondo.

Voltee a ver hacia atrás, lo vi sentado con Jason y sus amigos. No me hacia caso. Por alguna razon pense que era un buen momento contarle a Piper, sabiendo que no me estaba poniendo atención. Aunque dudo mucho que me escuchara aun si me estuviera viendo.

Y le conte a Piper un síntesis de lo que me paso ayer.

- Pues ayer en la mañana choque con el al camino al escuela- vi que sus ojos se agrandaron.

-¿Y?- dijo para que siguiera.

-Pues me le quedé viendo…- sentí acobardarme, pero le conte- a sus ojos y me quede como idiota, y él me dijo 'cuidado' y luego creo que ¿'hasta luego'?-

-¿Y?-

-En la escuela… me habló en la cafetería y Leo le hablo para que se sentara con él y Jason y pues ellos, y el se nego y yo le pregunte porque no se iba, y él dijo que estaba conmigo-

-¡Aww!- exclamó Piper, la mire feo, se tapó la boca -perdón... ¿Y?-

-Pues le dije que no era mi amigo y el se enojo y me dijo y si quiero ser tu amigo, y luego el timbre sonó y él se despidió y dijo 'no te desharás de mi tan facilmente'- senti una bola formarse en mi garganta.

Piper alzó una ceja. Yo seguí con mi historia.

-Y en la salida quiso caminar conmigo hacia mi casa y…-

-¡Aww! ¿que? ¡Suena romántico!- se defendió Piper, suspire.

-Bueno- decidí omitir la parte de los ojos- y sobre actúe y dije que no un poco enojada, luego le dije que no era muy sociable y me fui- termine viendo hacia abajo.

-¡Annabeth! lo espantaste- me exclamó Piper, luego se empezo a reir.

-¿Que?- le pregunté frustrada que se riera de mi.

-Nunca pense que tu estilo era de hacerse del rogar- me dijo moviendo sus cejas. ¡¿Que?!

-¡¿Que?! No, el me estaba coqueteando y ni siquiera lo conozco- le reclame.

-Tienes razon en eso, pero admitelo, te gusta-

-Tu que sabes- le reclame.

-Se cuando te gusta alguien, especialmente alguien que es atractivo y con ojos de tu color favorito-

-Nunca me ha gustado nadie-

-Exactamente, con Luke actuabas muy distinta, como si no te importaba... porque no te gustaba-

-¡Ah!- exclamé- eres imposible, no... me... gusta... ¡PERCY!- grite lo último, gracias a dios que la timbre sonó en ese instante. Piper solo alzo sus cejas sorprendida.

Voltee a ver a Percy. Me estaba viendo, bajo su mirada y se fue con su trayola de comida.

Si me escucho no tuve ni idea.

**Si les gusto, porfavor dejen comentarios, en que mejoro? Qué les parece? Los subo muy seguido? La verdad estos dias he tenido tiempo para escribir. Por favor su opinion me importa mucho ! ^.^**

**Muchas gracias | n.n MeEsCool**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola! otro capítulo, esta vez me tomó más tiempo hacerlo. Ummm espero que le guste :)**

**Y muchas muchas muchas (repetido diez veces) por los 'reviews' me encanta leerlos. Y muchas gracias por tomar el tiempo por leer 'perdida en sus ojos'. **

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los héroes de olimpo le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

Desee con todas mis fuerzas que no me había escuchado.

-No te preocupes, el timbre sonó- me aseguro Piper.

-No escucho, no escucho- repeti asegurandome y empujando mis preocupaciones a un lado. Tal vez ese pedazo de consciencia se aplasto y me dejara en paz. _No lo creo_, me dijo aplastando mis esperanzas.

-¡Ah!- exclamé poniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Que te pasa?- me mira preocupada Piper.

-Nada, solo peleo conmigo misma- dije, le di una sonrisa para que me creyera. Me dio una mirada como si estuviera loca.

-Necesitaremos hablar- me dijo seriamente. _¿En serio?_ No era para tanto. Y que si estoy loca.

Suspire.

-Esta bien, pero luego ¿porfa?- le pedí.

Ella asintió y nos levantamos con nuestras bandejas, tirando los restos de comida, que era casi todo.

El resto del dia paso normal. El maestro Blofis, quien por cierto es mi maestro de historia me habló y me dijo que le diera sus saludos a mi padre, quien era uno de sus viejos amigos.

Y tal vez era uno de mis maestros preferidos, era muy sabio y me gustaba la materia de historia. Especialmente la historia griega y su arquitectura me fascina.

* * *

><p>Se suponía que en la salida iba hablar con Piper mas acerca de mi problema. Pero al parecer Jason tenía otros planes...<p>

Íbamos un buen camino cuando Jason nos alcanzó.

-¡Piper!, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- lo oí hablar. Las dos nos volteamos a verlo.

Jason se veía un poco nervioso.

-Oh umm... este- Piper me volteo a ver y dijo- no creo que... ¿es muy importante?.

Jason dudo un momento pero dijo- de hecho si ¿y a solas?, por favor no puedo dejar esto para después- casi le suplicaba con la mirada. Creo que sabia de que quería hablar.

-Es que no- pero la interrumpi.

-Ve Piper- le dije, estaba feliz que no quería dejar para después nuestra plática pero sabía muy bien cuánto le importaba Jason -no te preocupes por mi, mañana nos vemos.

-Pero- empezó pero Jason la agarro de la mano. Piper, sorprendida por la acción, se le fue la voz por un momento. Jason me sonrió, se miraba feliz un poco nervioso pero feliz, y me voceo un gracias.

Yo le sonreí y dije -Suerte a los dos-

Jason solo se puso un poco rojo y Piper solo me vio un poco confundida hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que le hablaba. Abrió grande los ojos.

Los observé alejarse mano en mano un poco hasta que me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino a casa.

Me detuve en el parque. Mire los columpios y sin pensarlo me fui a ellos. Decide sentarme en uno.

Mire hacia el cielo, estaba nublado. Color gris. Cerré los ojos y recordé.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Papi! ¡Papi! Vamos a los columpios- le ruega a su padre una niña pequeña, que tenía una hermosa cabellera dorado que parecía una princesa.<em>

_La pequeña niña jala de la chamarra al joven papá hacía un par de columpios._

_-Esta bien, esta bien- dice su padre riéndose del comportamiento de su hija._

_-¡Vente mami! ¡Nos va a empujar mi papá!- dice la niña regresando por su mamá, la jala de la mano._

_-¡Annabeth!- exclama su madre, sorprendida de la fuerza de su hija. Era una joven muy bella, cabello oscuro, piel blanco que contrastaba bien con sus ojos grises. __Los mismos ojos que le heredó a su hija. Miró a su esposo quien le sonrió._

_-Annabeth, ¡papá no podrá con las dos al mismo tiempo!- le avisa su madre._

_La niña se detuvo y soltó a su madre. Se puso a pensar con un dedo sobre su boco. Miró a su padre quien estaba delante de ellos y luego a su madre. _

_Al final miró a los columpios._

_-Tomamos turnos entonces- dijo, se echó a correr y gritó lo último -yo primero!- _

_Sus padres se rieron, obviamente divertidos por la ternura de su hija única._

_La niña se sentó volteada hacia sus padres, su papá estaba más cerca y su mamá venia atras, le sonrió a su mamá la cual ella le regreso._

* * *

><p>Aprete mas los ojos.<p>

_Yo primero..._

_No... las dos... mismo... tiempo..._

_Yo... primero..._

Luego los abrí. Mire hacia el cielo nublado y seque las lagrimas que estaban por salirse.

Sentía que iba empezar a llorar, mire hacia suelo y empecé a balancearme lentamente en el columpio, tratando de calmarme.

Mire hacia un lado, a la calle y noté una cabellera negra que conocía.

_Percy..._

El iba cabizbajo, sus manos en los bolsillos, su mochila sobre sus hombros. Parecía pensativo.

Con razón chocamos, es igual de distraído que yo a veces. Sonreí.

Mi respiración se detuvo cuando me volteo a ver, mi sonrisa se borró. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Alcance ver preocupación en su mirada antes de que lo cambiara y no había ningún sentimiento en el. Se volteo y siguió caminando. Esta vez más erguido, viendo hacia frente.

Ya no supe que quería en ese momento. Mire hacia suelo.

Recordé a Piper y a Jason alejarse agarrados de la mano. Se veían perfectos juntos.

_¿A qué le tienes miedo?_ escuche la voz en mi cabeza preguntarme.

Cerré los ojos.

Pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza.

_Al amor, le tengo miedo al amor… papá cambió cuando se fue… mamá merecía vivir… no yo...Percy no me habla...triste… perdida… confundida..._

No sabia que sentia.

* * *

><p>Esa noche soñé lo mismo que lo de la otra noche.<p>

Solo que esta vez no se alejaba. Observaba sus ojos sin fin. Y luego yo estire mi mano para acariciarle la cara y...

Y luego la alarma me despertó.

Abri los ojos, respirando fuerte. Me apoye en los codos y mire hacia la ventana. _Estaba tan cerca_ pensé.

-Tan cerca- repetí en voz alta.

_Lo quieres a el._

Nunca pensé en estar de acuerdo con ese pedazo de conciencia.

-Quiero a Percy- me dije para mi misma.

Quería estar con él, como amigo. No… no como amigo… algo mas.

* * *

><p>Llegue a la escuela y me encontré a Piper y a Jason. Jason estaba sentado en mi lugar. Yo gruñí internamente pero no le dije nada. Se veían muy adentrados en su conversación.<p>

Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, les dije que se quedaran en donde estaban.

La clase paso igual que ayer, aburrida y Percy ignorandome. Lo unico que cambio fue el lugar donde me sentaba. Me sentía un poco aislada.

En la cafetería Piper me contó lo que paso ayer. En pocas palabras sin los chillidos de emoción como típicas chavas, lo que me contó que Jason le confesó que le gustaba. La verdad estaba feliz por ella. Aunque la verdad nunca pense que ese brillo en sus ojos se harían más fuertes.

Después me pregunto que si en serio me gustaba Percy. Decidí ser honesta y le respondí que sí. Ella se emocionó. Después vino Jason y se sentó con nosotras. El y Piper platicaron mientras yo jugaba con mi comida. Era algo café, no se veía consumible. Una vez me atreví a ver a Percy, estaba riendo con los amigos de Jason.

Suspire.

En la clase de historia tampoco me habló, como siempre. El maestro Blofis me dijo que mandara saludos a mi padre. Me recordé en ese momento que ayer se me olvido decirle a mi padre.

En la salida Piper y Jason se fueron a no se donde. Piper me vio con cara de 'lo siento' pero plasme una sonrisa falsa en mi cara, y se fue.

Esta vez no me quede en el parque. Llegue a mi casa y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Encontre a mi padre en la sala y le dije que mi maestro lo mandaba a saludar.

Esa noche mi sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla. De nuevo Percy se alejaba paso a paso. No lo podía alcanzar.

Llegue tarde a la escuela el día siguiente. Y la rutina de nuevo siguió.

Otra vez la pesadilla.

Y de nuevo otro dia. Esta vez en la cafetería una muchacha se le acercó a Percy, era Calypso. Era una de las muchachas más hermosas de la escuela, aparte de Piper. Vi que le hablo y luego Percy se rió junto con ella. Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta. Baje mi mirada hacia mi comida.

-¿Annabeth que tienes?- me preguntó Piper, la mire, se veía preocupada por mi.

-Nada- le dije, pero se volteo.

-Oh- dijo.

Jason aun comía con nosotras estos días.

-Talvez son solos amigos- dijo, Piper le pego el brazo. Me rei, como siempre violencia hacia mi primo me hacía feliz por alguna extraña razón. Pero no duro mucho.

-¡Ow! ¿Que? A Leo le gusta Calypso, y creo que Percy lo sabe- dijo defendiéndose.

Yo decidí que era hora de irme a la biblioteca.

Ese dia cuando llegue a mi casa cerre con mas fuerza la puerta. Fui a mi cuarto y me encerré. Todavia tenia ese estupido nudo. Me acoste en mi cama, acurrucandome con mi almohada.

Escuche un toque en mi puerta.

-¿Annabeth?- escuche desde la puerta preguntar mi padre preocupado.

-¡Es la regla!- le grite, ya sentía que estaba al borde de llorar.

-¿Quieres platicar?- lo escuche desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡No! Dejame en paz- le grite enojada. Me di cuenta de mi error y trate de controlar mi voz -Lo siento, solo quiero estar sola-

Espere un poco su respuesta. Alcance oír un suspiro.

-Esta bien, pero aquí estoy por si acaso- me dijo dejándome sola.

Deje salir mis lagrimas.

Esa noche la pesadilla no me dejo en paz.

Varias veces pensé en hablarle yo, pero no me dejaba mi orgullo. O talvez era por mi cobardes. Mis mejores excusas para mi misma. Y los que le decía a Piper y Jason.

Pasó el fin de semana, el lunes también y el martes.

Hasta el miércoles.

En la clase de historia sucedió mi milagro.

* * *

><p>-Clase, harán un proyecto en parejas- nos anunció el maestro Blofis.<p>

-¿Pueden ser parejas de tres?- preguntó Leo.

-No- dijo el maestro.

-Aww- se quejó Leo.

-Harán un proyecto sobre un dios de una cultura antigua- el maestro nos dijo, se escucho que varios se quejaron- yo les asignará la cultura y su pareja- concluyó el maestro. Todos se quejaron, incluyendo yo.

Yo estaba rezando, _¡Dios que sea con Piper!_

-Piper, tu seras con Rachel y harán la cultura china-

Sentí que mi estómago se caía. Me puse a rezar de nuevo. _¡Dios que sea el tonto de Jason! _suplique.

El maestro mientras tanto nombraba otras parejas. Cada vez respire en alivio cuando no decia el nombre de mi primo.

-Leo y Jason harán la cultura azteca- dijo el maestro de repente. _¡Noooo!_ exclame internamente.

Antes de que formara un plan C en mi cerebro el maestro dijo mi nombre, no pude creer quien era mi pareja.

-Annabeth y Percy harán la cultura griega- dijo el maestro, yo me quede helada. No supe si sentí alivio o miedo.

-El proyecto es para el lunes, y el que lo haga mejor…- el maestro se detuvo y fue a su escritorio, buscando algo en sus cajones- mmm, tendrán una bolsa de paletas- dijo sacando dicha bolsa a enseñarnos lo -Pueden usar lo que resta de la clase para organizarse- término, mientras guardaba los dulces y se sentó en su lugar, ocupándose en otra cosa.

Yo todavia no me movía, hasta alguien me tocó el hombro, causandome un susto.

-Ah!- exclamé, casi brincando tres metros en mi lugar. Escuche una risa por mi espalda. Sentí un cosquilleo por mi espalda al saber de quien era la risa. Me voltee a verlo, estaba parado por lo que tenía que alzar mi vista, alcance ver una sonrisa pero se la quito.

-Si quieres, puedo decirle al maestro Blofis que nos cambie, nos llevamos bien- me ofreció Percy poniéndose una mano sobre su nuca como si estuviera avergonzado. Me confundi _¿Que? ¡¿Porque?!_

-¿Que? ¿Porque?- exclame en voz alta. Luego me puse roja. Ahora Percy se veía confundido.

-Porque no te caigo bien?- él sugirió. _Oh_, pensé, _es mi oportunidad para arreglar las cosas_. Solo tenía que pedirle perdón. Claro como si eso fuera fácil, admitir que estaba equivocada.

-No- dije.

-¿No que?- me pregunto frunciendo las cejas.

_Uhh… ¡ah sí!_

-No… me caes mal- dije, bueno era un comienzo.

Lo mire a los ojos, seguian alli... cautivandome. De repente él sonrió.

-¿En serio? Yo pense que me odiabas, especialmente después de lo que pasó en la cafetería- me dijo, vi algo triste en sus ojos verdes.

Fruncí mis cejas -A que…- me di cuenta a qué se refería y sentí ponerme roja. _¡¿Escucho?!_

-Uh- empecé pero me interrumpió.

-¿Entonces te caigo bien? ¿Podemos ser amigos?- me pregunto, más bien suplicaba. Yo casi suspiraba en alivio, no tenía que explicarle lo de la cafetería. Tal vez pensó que me refería a que si me gustaba como amigo. Quien sabe.

-Sí- le respondí -Y no te odio- añadi.

Su sonrisa se amplió más. En ese momento el timbre sonó. Ya era hora de salir.

-Entonces, donde hacemos el proyecto- le pregunté, cambiando de tema -Podemos empezar hoy-

-Que tal si hoy en tu casa- me propuso. Me quede pensando, no quería pelearme con él aun. Por fin me esta hablando. Podía sentir una pequeña llama de esperanza formarse dentro de mi.

-Ok- me levante, y agarre mis cosas. El fue por los suyos.

Piper y Jason ya no se encontraban. Piper normalmente se despide de mi, más ahora que siempre sale con Jason. Pero no me importo en ese momento.

Espere a Percy en la puerta.

Cuando me, alcanzo dijo -Oh y otra cosa-

-¿Que?- pregunté, el se inclino hacia mi, como el otro dia en la salida. Sentí mi sangre subirse a mis mejillas.

-Esta vez tendré que acompañarte a tu casa- dijo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillando.

Yo solo asenti, no sabia que decir.

Por fin después, de tantos dias, no me fui sola a mi casa.

**Quien no ha leido una historia y dicen 'ese es el final? pero?' y al mismo tiempo dicen 'me encanto!'? Eso senti al ver el anime de escaflowne, perdon solo quieria comentarlo. (Lo recomiendo a quienes les gusta el anime, no se mucho de el pero escaflowne te deja con un sentimiento de 'bittersweet' en serio n.n )**

**Espero que les haiga gustado.. estoy pensando en hacer el proximo capitulo en Percy's POV. Que opinan? Sugerencias? Regaños? Algo que pueda mejorar? Comentarios Porfa!**

**mil gracias! | n.n MeEsCool**

**P.D. Bittersweet es como algo agridulce... creo o.O (talvez exagere un poco lo del anime n.n)**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Feliz anio nuevo! PERDON PERDON PERDON YYYY PERDÓN.**

**No había podido terminar el capitulo hasta ahora. No tengo excusa, soy una terrible persona. Mas abajo talvez unas cuantas, pero aqui esta el capitulo.**

**Muchas muchas gracias por los 'Reviews', muchas gracias por leer esto, la verdad a veces dudo si lo estoy haciendo bien.**

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson, los libros y eso son de Rick Riordan, un gran escritor.**

Percy ***

Una nueva escuela, un nuevo comienzo. De nuevo, como siempre.

Asi era mi vida.

Conocía a nuevas personas, los dejaba atrás después de ser buenos amigos. No me quedaba estable en un lugar. Siempre hacia adelante, un nuevo comienzo.

Pero, ya estaba harto de empezar de nuevo, sólo quería quedarme en un lugar... y vivir.

Solo el dia que la conocí, estaba feliz por comenzar de nuevo, y estaba convencido de que iba ser la última vez.

Me iba quedar, por ella, aunque por el momento parecía que me odiaba.

Recuerdo que cuando era chico le preguntaba a mi madre porque ella y mi padre se dejaron. Ella siempre me decía que era porque ya no se amaban. Se dejaron de amar el momento que la confianza se esfumó.

Confianza, no entendía a qué se refería mi mamá en aquel entonces.

Ahora creo que le entiendo.

¿Como iba quereme Annabeth, si no confiaba en mi?

Quería que confiara en mi. Conocerla, me inspiraba curiosidad. Que historia ocultaba detrás de esos bellos ojos grises. ¿Que tormenta ocultaba?

Yo me acerque, me atraía mucho.

Pero... me empujó, me hizo a un lado. Como un huracán, con sus vientos a velocidades altas me avento, tratando de destruir todo lo que toca. No me destruyo. No. Solo me hizo pensar que le paso, que podía hacer para disipar la tormenta dentro de ella.

Si, confianza, era el primer paso. Pero tenía que ser lento.

Un paso en falso y la perdía. O eso pensé.

-¡Que no me gusta Percy!- escuche alguien gritar. Reconocía esa voz, tenia dias de no escucharlo. Pero en vez de sentirme alegre, por volver a escucharlo, sentí todo lo contrario.

Yo estaba a unas mesas de ella. Se miraba enfadada, desesperada. Como si quisiera negar todo. Pero yo sabia que habia algo.

Me dolió un poco, pero, cuando me volteo a ver, no supe que había en su mirada. Lo que sí sabía era que no había disgusto cuando me vio. Sus ojos, tal vez era sorpresa.

La verdad no me podia quedar ahi, tuve que irme antes de hacer algo para arruinarlo todo aun mas de lo que estaba.

Por eso me aleje, pensaba en hablarle en la salida pero estaba con su amiga. No quería molestarla.

* * *

><p>La vi en el parque y me volteo a ver... y casi se me rompia el corazon al ver sus ojos. Tristes y doloridos, nunca quería volver a verla así. Me acordaba a mi madre cuando se divorció de mi padre.<p>

_¿Quién podría hacerle esto?_ No sabia que sentia en ese momento. Nose si era furia, porque alguien le fallo; o si eran celos ,porque alguien tenía el cariño de Annabeth.

Sabía que iba perder el control, no quería espantarla, aun no confiaba en mí y no quería aprovecharme de la situación, por eso aparte mi mirada y seguí mi camino a casa.

Antes de meterme a mi casa respire hondo me sacudí un poco. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y...

-¡Aagh!- alcance gritar antes de que mi perra me tirara al suelo.

La sabueso me tenía clavado en el suelo cuando porfin llego mi mamá a salvarme.

-¡Mrs.O'leary! ¡Deja a Percy! ¡No es un juguete!- exclamó mi madre. Me quito la enorme mascota de encima y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Mi mamá era una de las mujeres más amables del mundo y me cuidaba mucho. Sus ojos eran azules con un brillo de gentileza. Su cabello era largo, castaño con una u otra cana.

-¿Como te fue hoy?- me preguntó sacudiendo mi cabello.

-Más o menos- dije,parte mentira... parte verdad.

Me frunció el ceño -¿Seguro?-

-Si, no te preocupes- le asegure con una sonrisa.

Ella alzó una ceja pero no dijo más.

Entramos juntos a la casa con Mrs. O'leary siguiendo.

-Esta listo la comida, si quieres te sirvo- escuche mi madre decir. La mire confundido, siempre comíamos hasta más tarde. ¿Tarde tanto en llegar?

-¿Tan temprano?-

-Ay Percy ¿se te olvido que tenia hoy mi cita con Paul?-

_Claro la cita..._ ¿como se me había pasado?

Digo Paul es el maestro Blofis, mi maestro de historia. Era un buen tipo, no me molestaba que saliera con mi madre, si la hacía feliz eso me bastaba.

Aunque hace unos años no estaba muy contento con la boda de mi padre con otra mujer que no fuera mi madre. Tenía la esperanza de que algun dia mi padre regresaba a casa, con las noticias de que no se iba a volver ir.

Después de un tiempo, cuando nació mi hermano Tyson, me di cuenta que eso no iba suceder. Pero justo el momento que vi mi hermano pequeño, todo el resentimiento se me esfumó.

Lo unico que sentia era proteger al pequeño Tyson, mi hermano.

Miro a mi mamá y le sonrió -Si, perdon. Sabes que, mejor yo me sirvo tú ve y... arreglate- le dije, dudando sobre cómo terminar mi oración.

Mi madre sonríe.

-Ya eres todo un adulto- me dice, yo pongo mis ojos en blanco.

De repente me acordé de Annabeth sola en el parque. Creo que me tense porque mi madre lo noto.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta mi madre.

-Si...- dudo un momento, pero tenía que estar seguro -Ya no quiero comenzar de nuevo-

Nunca antes le hubiera dicho a mi madre, siempre pensaba que su decisión era para lo mejor. Nunca entendi porque nos mudamos. En algun momento pense que era porque mi madre no aceptaba el hecho de dejarse de mi padre, aunque ella decía lo contrario. Pero ahora estaba saliendo con Paul, así que no habrá más, ¿no?

Mi madre se me queda viendo confundida, pero después de un momento hizo un 'o' con la boca.

Me abraza y me dice -No Percy, no nos cambiaremos de camino, no hay vuelta atrás-

Sentí relajarme un poco con sus palabras. Me suelta, y me sonríe. Se veía como si queria llorar, pero solo dijo -Bueno, te dejo comer- y se fue a su cuarto creo.

Me fui a la cocina y me encuentro algo de estofado humeando sobre la estufa. El aroma solo prendio mi apetito.

Mientras me servía me preguntaba si Annabeth sabía cocinar. Luego pensé en que si podíamos cocinar juntos algo. No se me daba tan mal, creo.

Luego me deshice de las ideas, ya que ni le hablo.

Sentí algo caliente y húmedo sobre mi pantalón, gruni, lo que me faltaba.

Mire hacia abajo y note que era el estofado, no me fije donde lo echaba. Era un tonto.

¡WOOF! me ladra Mrs.O'leary, como si lo confirmara.

* * *

><p>Varios días pasaron y no se me había ocurrido nada. Hasta que mi talvez futuro papá me hizo el milagro.<p>

Yo era con Annabeth en el proyecto de historia. Al fin. Cuando voltee ver a Annabeth, para ver su reacción, me sorprendí al ver sólo su espalda. ¿Talvez no escucho?

Al final me di cuenta que no me había rechazado y pues si, era mi milagro. Estaba en deuda con el maestro Blofis.

Y ahora me encontraba al lado de Annabeth, de camino a su casa.

No hablamos mucho, pero aun así me sentí cómodo con el silencio. De hecho me gusto mucho solo caminar juntos disfrutando de la compañía del uno y otro.

Bueno no sabia si disfrutaba de mi compañía, aunque la verdad cuando la veía de reojo, iba un poco cabizbaja, con unos cabellos cubriendo su cara, podía jurar que trataba de no sonreir. Lo digo porque de momentos sonreía y en otros solo apretaba la boca.

¿Me pregunto cual de las dos eran natural?

* * *

><p>Annabeth ***<p>

Al fin habíamos llegado a mi casa.

-Bueno, aqui esta- anuncie, mientras abría la puerta con mi llave.

-Es linda- comenta ó y lo volteo a ver. Sus ojos me estaban estudiando, sentía mis mejillas sonrojarse y desvío mi mirada.

-Pues hay que entrar-

-Tu primero- dijo Percy, mientras agarra la puerta.

-Que caballeroso- comentó alzando una ceja.

-Lo se soy el mejor-

Ruedo mis ojos ante lo dicho y entró.

Nos quedamos un momento en el pasillo, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

-¡Hola!-

Casi brinco cuando escuche a mi papá.

-Hola Pa- le digo tratando de actuar normal. Vi a mi padre ahí parado casualmente, con una su periódico a la mano, y lo vi sonreír, demasiado. Como si...

-Es bueno saber que ya se paso tu periodo- Dejé caer mi boca abierta, Percy estaba justo ahí a un lado y mi padre habla de mi _¡¿periodo?!_ Pero no se detuvo ahí -¿Y el quién es? ¿Tu nuevo novio?- dice moviendo sus cejas.

-¡Papá!- grité, poniéndome roja._ ¿Nuevo?_ -¿Como que nuevo?-

-Uno nunca sabe...-

-¡Como que!-

-Hola senor me llamo Percy- intervino el, demasiado tarde diría yo, dandole la mano a mi padre.

Mi padre le da un apretón -Hola muchacho, mas te vale que no la hagas dano a mi princesa- le dice como si fuéramos de unos seis años. Percy era casi de la misma estatura de mi padre.

-No pienso hacerlo- responde seriamente Percy. De repente los dos estaban muy serios.

-¡Solo es mi amigo Papá! ¡vinimos a hacer una tarea!- exclamé, casi arrancándome los pelos. Los dos me voltearon a ver como si estuviera loca.

-Así que si nos permites- dije mientras agarraba Percy por el brazo -vamos ir a la sala y hacer la tarea, solos- subrayando lo ultimo con mi voz. Mi papá solo me sonríe antes de dejarnos solos.

Suspire.

-Eso fue genial- escucho decir Percy bajo su voz, me voltee para disculparme pero me encuentro con el viendo hacia abajo.

Frunzo el ceño. Luego me di cuenta que todavia lo tenia agarrado del brazo, lo suelto y me dirijo a la sala. El me sigue.

* * *

><p>Percy***<p>

Cuando Annabeth me soltó pensé que tal vez otra vez lo había regado, pero luego me di cuenta que tal vez su padre la avergonzo. La entendía un poco, mi padre podria ser asi a veces.

-Así que ¿sobre que hacemos el proyecto?- me pregunta, me quede pensando un momento antes de contestar.

-Mmm... ¡Poseidon! El dios de los mares- dije con entusiasmo. Aparentemente a ella no le gustaba el idea.

-Mejor no- dice mientras se sienta en el sofa.

Yo me senté en el que estaba a un lado.

-¿Porque?- me queje.

Ella solo sacudió su cabeza. Pensé en mejor no presionar.

-Que tal... el que tiene zapatos que vuelan-

Annabeth se ríe -¿Zapatos que vuelan? ¿Quieres decir Hermes?- pregunta.

-Si ese, el hermano de Cupido-

Ella me hace otra cara, tratando de no reír.

-No creo que es su hermano-

-Pues de todos modos son mitos ¿no? Uno nunca sabe- comento mientras pongo mis manos de detrás de mi cabeza acomodandome en el sofa. Me quedo mirando al techo.

-Lo que digas- me responde.

Espere un momento, quería saber porque no quiso la idea de Poseidón. No pense que le importara mucho el proyecto que hagamos.

-Annabeth- me escucho decir, mientras miraba al techo.

-¿Si?-

Me volteo a verla. La luz del sol pasaba por la ventana e iluminaba su rostro de una manera sorprendente. Su cabello parecía casi parecía seda de oro, si es que existía tal cosa. Sus ojos grises se miraban más intensos que nunca. Quería abrazarla en ese mismo momento.

Pero no lo hice.

Mejor pregunte -Porque no te gusta Poseidon-.

Esperaba que se riera, o que me diga que solo no le gustaba el azul. O talvez simplemente no sabía.

Pero no me dijo eso.

Ella miró hacia sus zapatos y susurra -El mar me recuerda a mi madre.-

**OOoO y allí termina el capitulo, espero que les haiga gustado.**

**Y acerca de porque me tarde, pues son varias cosas por las que un adolescente pasa. Lo se soy una, pero espero poder subir el siguiente mas pronto. **

**Y MUCHAS gracias por leer. Diganme si les gusto o no ):)**

**| n.n MeEsCool **


End file.
